TÚ
by flowersswan
Summary: -Tú, me enseñaste a ser una mejor persona cada día, una mejor persona por ti y para ti-,-Ella no querría verte triste – estaba tan absorto que no me di cuenta que Alice entró al cuarto.TODOS HUMANOS


_**DISCLAIMER:** Ya saben los personajes son de Meyer._

Este es un one shot, basada en la canción "Tú" de Kudai. Bueno espero que les agrade y espeor reviews también y me harán muy feliz......

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**"TÚ"**_

_**No puedo olvidarte  
no puedo no pensar en tí  
tu voz, tus ojos, tu mirar  
tu sonrisa que no está.  
**_

Una sonrisa triste surco por mi rostro, las lagrimas amenazaban por salir, mi vida ya no era la misma desde aquel terrible día.

Mi hermosa Bella.

Todos los días era la misma rutina. Los mismos rostros. Mi familia me veía con una comprensión y pena que cada vez que llegaba a casa sentía la opresión en mi pecho crecer cada día.

Solo me quedaban sus recuerdos, todos los momentos que pasamos juntos.

_  
__**Que daría por tenerte  
conmigo un segundo más,  
daría todo por saber  
que también piensas en mí.  
**_

Una triste sonrisa se asomo a mi rostro al recordar el día que la conocí, fue el día más maravilloso de mi vida, el haberla encontrado, aunque al principio no nos llevábamos bien, me encanta hacerla enojar…

"_Estaba apresurado, llegaba 15 minutos tarde a la clase de Biología, ¡dios que pesada podría llegar a ser Tanya!, la encontré en el estacionamiento, esperándome como siempre, lanzándose como siempre, y como siempre trate de ser lo más amable posible para no hacerle sentir mal, pero ya me sacaba de quicio, estaba tan inmerso en mis divagaciones, que no me percate de la persona que venia hacia mi dirección, venía corriendo con alma que lleva el diablo, ¿estará huyendo de alguién?, la vi entrar al pequeño saloncito donde se guardaba los utensilios de limpieza, mi curiosidad fue tan grande que me olvide de la clase de Biología._

_Toque la puerta una vez, dos veces, nadie contestó, así que decidí abrir la puerta, un fuerte golpe me llegó a la cabeza, y no supe nada más, todos se volvió negro._

_No se cuanto tiempo pasé en este estado, pero me dolía la cabeza, de forma horrible. Iba a estrangular a quien fue capaz de hacerme esto._

_Decidido comencé a abrir mis ojos, vislumbré una cabellara castaña cerca de mi rostro, poco a poco fui recuperando la conciencia._

_No sabría decir si era el cielo o no, pero lo cierto era que al frente mío estaba un ángel, esos enormes ojos chocolates me observaban con curiosidad, con un poco de suplica, supongo que fue ella quien me propino el golpe._

_-Lo siento mucho, pensé que era otra persona- su voz era la más hermosa que había escuchado._

_¿Que estaba pensando? ¿Ángel? ¿Voz hermosa?, yo Edward Cullen pensando eso, de una desconocida. A no. Yo no._

_-¡Es que acaso estas loca! – le dije dedicándole una mirada fría, mientras me levantaba para poder alejarme de ahí, no puedo estar cerca de ella, me sentía vulnerable ante ella._

_-Me pudiste haber matado, ¿qué te pasa? – _

_-Ya te pedí una disculpa, así que si ya estás bien, te puedes largar de aquí – su rostro se torno rojo, uno precioso, sus ojos destilaban furia, se veía encantadora con esa pose de niña enojada._

_Hasta ese momento no me di cuenta donde estábamos, pasee mi mirada por el lugar, seguía en el pequeño saloncito de limpieza. Una duda asaltado a mi cabeza ¿qué hacia ella aquí? Y de ¿quién se escondía?_

_-¿Qué haces aquí? – no me aguanté la pregunta_

_-Eso a ti no te interesa, así que esperas para irte – seguía enojada, una sonrisa surco en mi rostro, esta niña si que era graciosa, y misteriosa, no la había visto por aquí, o no me había dado cuenta de que estudiaba aquí._

_-Si tienes razón, no me interesa, me voy – _

_-Ya era hora- hizo ademán con sus manos como echándome del lugar, salí desconcertado por toda esta situación._

_Mi cabeza aún dolía"_

Y al recordar aquello mi corazón y mi alma se llenó de tristeza, al no poder volver a ver sus sonrojos, sus rebeldías. Nada.

_  
__**Y aunque el tiempo te alejó  
y tu cara ya no esté  
y me quede frente al mar  
tan solo como un pez.  
**_

Aquella tarde de otoño, en un paseo en el parque me dijo algo que mi corazón no esperaba. ¡Me voy!, ¡no se cuando vuelva o tal vez ya no vuelva! Y así fue como aquel día mi corazón dejó de latir por unos instantes. Me quede sentado en la banca, asimilando la noticia, levanté mi rostro y ella ya no estaba a mi lado, estaba yéndose, corriendo, huyendo de mí.

Así fue como sucedió, decidí seguirla, detenerla, decirle que no se vaya, que no me deje, necesitaba una explicación, un ¿por qué? Todo fue tan rápido no tuve tiempo de reaccionar.

La vi cruzar la calle, corriendo, no se percató del auto. Todo mi mundo se derrumbó.

Corrí y corrí todo lo que pude para llegar a tiempo.

_**Ojalá que al despertar  
trates de pensar en mi  
porque yo no te olvidé...  
Y es que...**_

Todos los día pienso en ella, no eh podido olvidarla, como podría si ella era parte de mi vida, una muy importante. Cuando se fue, se llevó una parte de mi, se llevó mi alma y mi corazón, mi amor.

_**Tú eres todo para mí  
todo lo que tengo yo,  
y sin tí no seguiré viviendo...  
Tú si es que puedes entender  
yo jamás te dejaré,  
aunque traten de alejarte de mí...  
**_

Aun sentado en el banquillo del hospital estaba, mi manos cubrían mi rostro, sentí unas pequeñas manos tocar mi hombro, levanté la vista. Era Alice, ella también sufría por Bella, era su amiga, su mejor amiga, desde que la conoció no se separó de ella, la arrastraba a sus locas tardes de compras, y mi hermosa Bella, aunque protestaba al principio, siempre cedía al final, por que así era ella, tan buena, tan dulce. No pude retener las lágrimas. Me abracé a mi hermana, en este momento era mi soporte. Y lloré como nunca, lloré como un niño, me desahogue con ella, lloré sin cesar.

-Pasa, ella está esperándote – me dijo con hilo de voz

Solo asentí, no podía articular palabra, no me salía nada. Me sequé las lagrimas del rostro, trate de sonreírle a mi hermana, pero sólo salio una especie de mueca.

Me encaminé al cuarto, donde ella estaba, llegué a la puerta, abrí lentamente. Y la vi. Estaba allí, yacía en la cama, en medio del cuarto, un montón de aparatos estaban a su alrededor.

En la pequeña cómoda había un jarrón con las flores que tanto le gustaban, mi madre, se las puso.

Sonreí al recordar que en tan poco tiempo, mi familia la amaba, hasta llegué a pensar que la preferían más a ella que a mí. Incluso Rosalie la consideraba una hermana, a pesar de ser tan diferentes, se querían, y Emmett decía que era su pequeña hermanita, y no perdía tiempo en molestarla, en gastarle bromas.

Me acerque poco a poco, me senté en la silla que estaba al costado, tome sus manos entre las mías, tan cálidas y suaves, a pesar del tiempo.

_**Estoy loco, que me importa,  
de alguna forma voy a hacer,  
que me devuelvan de una vez,  
una tarde junto a ti...  
**_

Casi un mes había pasado desde ese día, todos los días saliendo del instituto iba al hospital, me sentaba a su lado, tomaba su manos entre las mías, las besaba, esperando un milagro, un pequeño milagro.

Le contaba todo lo que me pasó en el día, las locuras de Emmet, los consejos de Jasper, los enojos de Rosalie, la hiperactividad de Alice, la bondad de Angela, la socarronería de Mike, Eric, Tyler, le hablé también de Tanya, quien después de lo sucedido, habló conmigo diciéndome que le podía tener como una amiga, y a mi parecer era sincera. Las personas cambian, si lo sabré yo.

-Tú, me enseñaste a ser una mejor persona cada día, una mejor persona por ti y para ti-

Le toque sus mejillas, extrañaba de sobre manera sus sonrojos, extrañaba cuando estaba nerviosa y mordía su labio inferior, extrañaba sus ojos brillando con diversión cuando se juntaba con Alice y confabulaban para hacer alguna travesura, como ella lo decía.

_**Una risa, una foto, una película después,  
y una mañana te diré,  
como duele el corazón...  
**_

Extrañaba las tardes, en donde íbamos a mi casa o aveces a la suya, hacer las tareas, o ver películas. Lo importante era estar juntos, sin importar que estuviéramos haciendo. Siempre juntos. Sólo ella y yo. El mundo entero desaparecía cuando me perdía en sus ojos hechizadores.

Una lágrima amenazaba por salir, pero la retuve, tenía que ser fuerte, vivir por los dos, mientras ella estuviera así, lo haría.

-Ella no querría verte triste – estaba tan absorto que no me di cuenta que Alice entró al cuarto.

Esboce una pequeña sonrisa, limpie mi mejilla, lamentablemente no logré retener las lágrimas.

-Sí. Lo sé -

-Recuerdas cuando le hablaste sobre tus sentimientos –

Como olvidarme, fue una locura.

Yo pensaba que ella estaba enamorada de Jasper, porque los veía juntos siempre, se volvieron muy amigos, sentí unos celos enormes, al pensar en ellos juntos, se lo conté a Alice, y ella sólo alzo una de sus cejas, y luego empezó a reírse a carcajadas. No lo aguanté más, salí de casa hecho una furia, me dirigí a la casa de Bella, y para empeorar las cosas estaba el coche de Jasper allí.

Así que con toda la determinación del mundo, tome una decisión. Esperé a que Jasper se fuera, para poner en marcha mi plan.

Recuerdo con claridad ese día.

_"Maldición. Esto no puede estar pasando. Ella y él, allí. En su casa. En su cuarto. No, no._

_Esto era peor de lo imaginado. Me imaginaba miles de escenas, en donde él le acariciaba las mejillas, la besaba en los labios. Maldición. Tenía que poner en marcha el plan para estar solo con ella y aclarar de una buena vez todo este embrollo. No podía hacerlo solo. Así que llamé a la única persona dispuesta a ayudarme_

_-Emmet, necesito tu ayuda, estoy al frente de la casa de Bella, trae todo lo necesario, es hora de llevar a cabo lo planeado – no le di tiempo de responder ni nada, con él había planeado la forma de declararme a Bella. Si no me aceptaba, lloraría unos días, de ahí todo pasaría, si como no, no me rendiría hasta que me dijera sí._

_A unos 10 minutos Emmet y Rose, llegaron, ambos estaban enterados de mis sentimientos, y se ofrecieron a ayudarme._

_-Trajeron todo lo necesario – _

_Asintieron con la cabeza, estábamos a unas cuadras de su casa, el auto de Jasper seguía ahí._

_Maldición a que hora se piensa ir._

_Media hora más tarde, Bella estaba sola. Una sonrisa asomó en mi rostro. Perfecto. Que comience el show._

_-Rose, sabes lo que tienes que hacer – _

_Ella asintió y se dispuso a llamar a Bella._

_-Bella, necesito tu ayuda por favor…si…me pelee con Emmet, por favor, necesito a una amiga…gracias.. puedes esperarme a una cuadra de tu casa, por favor…te recogeré en cinco minutos, gracias-_

_Sonreí al saber una vez más por que me enamoré de aquella chica, siempre ayudando a sus amigos, era muy dulce de su parte._

_-Listo – _

_-Perfecto, Emmet sabes lo que tienes que hacer – asintió e hizo saludo militar, rodé los ojos, el que más disfrutaba con esto sin duda era él._

_-Rose, ve por ella – se metió en su auto, yo me escondí en el asiento trasero. Listo. Nada puede salir mal._

_Rose encendió el auto, y puso en marcha. Fase 1 terminada. Dios, juntarme con Emmet, tiene grave consecuencias._

_Contaba los minutos, ya estábamos cerca del lugar de encuentro, visualicé a Bella esperando en la esquina, y a Emmet escondido en un árbol cerca de allí, hizo rodamientos por el suelo, estilo militar. Emmet se tomaba muy en serio sus responsabilidades._

_Se acercó sigilosamente a Bella, ella no se percataba de nada, aveces podría ser tan despistada._

_Quise gritar al momento en el que vi a Emmet, darle con algo en la cabeza Bella, se supone que quería hablar con ella, no lastimarla._

_Al instante ella cayó, pero Emmet la tomó en brazos y la alzó, miro a todos lados viendo si alguien lo había visto, por suerte no fue así._

_Rose estacionó el auto cerca de él, yo abrí la puerta. Emmet me pasó a Bella, yo la agarré y la acuné en mis brazos. Se veía hermosa, a pesar de las circunstancias._

_-Emmet, no tenías que golpearla en la cabeza, para eso te di el sedante y el pañuelo – negué con mi cabeza_

_-Se me olvidó, además no le golpee tan fuerte – bueno era cierto, no salía sangre._

_-Será mejor amarrarla, porque cuando despierte, querrá matarnos – eso era cierto, Bella podría ser muy linda y buena, pero no quería despertar su lado oscuro, lo hice una vez, y mi cuerpo se estremeció sólo de recordarlo. Fue terrible, más si se junta con Alice y Rose._

_-Si tienes razón – _

_La até las manos y los pies, le amarré un pañuelo en los ojos, no quería que nos descubriera todavía._

_Rose condució hasta el lugar perfecto para nosotros. _

_Me ayudaron a cargar a Bella hasta el lugar. Cuando llegamos todo estaba listo. _

_-Rose, gracias, hiciste un buen trabajo – _

_-Y a mí no me agradeces hermanito –_

_-Por supuesto Emmet, sin ti no podría haberlo hecho mejor-_

_-Bueno, basta de charlas, al ataque león, ve por tu oveja – rodé los ojos, Emmet aveces podría ser tan infantil._

_Coloqué a Bella en la silla, la amarré para que no se me escapara. La tendría ahí hasta que me diga sí._

_Rose y Emmet se despidieron de mí, yo sólo asentí en señal de agradecimiento. Escuché un quejido. Y mi pulso se aceleró. Era hora de la verdad._

_-¿Qué me pasó? – intentó tocarse la cabeza, pero como estaba amarrada, no pudo hacerlo. Comenzó a desesperarse, y la tomé de los hombros, la corriente eléctrica muy conocida me recorrió, con un simple roce, el corazón se me aceleraba._

_-¿Edward?, ¿eres tú? – gemí, como se había dado cuenta, había sido muy cauteloso. No tenía más remedio. Era la hora._

_-Mmm…¿si?- más que una afirmación, salió como pregunta._

_-Gracias a dios, por favor, ayúdame, no sé que pasó, por favor – _

_-Mmm..creo que no podré hacerlo, Bella – ella frunció el ceño_

_-Por qué no?-_

_-Por que, fui yo quien te hizo esto –_

_-¿Qué tu QUÉ?, acaso estas loco, pudiste haberte matado …mas vale que tengas una buena razón para haber hecho esto, por que si no, te arrepentirás, y tu lo sabes muy bien – tragué en seco, si que lo sabía_

_-Bella, por favor tranquilízate, así no podemos hablar –_

_-Hablar?, como quieres que esté? después de que me golpeaste la cabeza, me amarras, y quieres tranquilidad –_

_-Oye!!, cuando nos conocimos tu también me golpeaste la cabeza, y no quejé tanto como tu lo estas haciendo – _

_-Bueno, olvidemos todo, por favor, necesito explicarte por que hice todo esto – me arrodillé frente a ella y así poder desamarrarla_

_-Por favor, te lo explicaré, te soltaré, si me prometes que no intentarás nada para huir de mí, por favor – supliqué, hasta puse mi cara de cachorrito ahogado, aunque no me podía ver, seguramente lo estaba imaginando. Respiro profundo, y expulsó el aire. Que me llegó a la cara. Su olor era a fresa, perfecta como siempre._

_-Esta bien – esbocé una sonrisa, todo estaba yendo de maravilla, solo espero que le guste mi sorpresa. Comencé a desamarrarle los pies, toque sin querer su piel, era suave, mejor de lo que me imaginaba. Me levanté y desamarré sus muñecas._

_Se levantó. La agarre de los brazos. Le quité la pañoleta de los ojos. Abría y cerraba los ojos, como acostumbrándose a luz._

_Al percatarse donde estábamos vi el asombro en su rostro, quien no lo estaría, nos encontrábamos en un prado, mi escondite, aquí venia cuando quiero estar solo, a pensar, y hoy quería compartirlo con ella._

_Cerca había una mesa perfectamente adornada, con las flores que a Bella tanto le gustaban, también había comida, prepare un pequeño banquete para nosotros, faltaba poco para el crepúsculo, todo estaría perfecto. Solo espero que ella tome en cuenta todo lo que he hecho por ella._

_-Edward, todo esto…yo…no se que decir – se veía confusa y hermosa_

_Tome sus manos entre las mías, era la hora, necesitaba decirle todos mis sentimientos. Todos. La mire fijamente, esperando que ella viera en mis ojos la veracidad de mis palabras._

_-Necesito que me escuches – respire profundo, antes de continuar – todo esto comenzó el día que te conocí, aunque no niego me porte bastante mal contigo, fue por que me sentí vulnerable estando junto a ti, trate de alejarme de ti, pero no se pudo, luego te hiciste amiga de Alice y de Rose, te veía en mi casa, veía como ibas ganándote a mi familia, con tu sencillez, tu bondad, tu dulzura, y quise conocerte, así que rompí las barreras, y me hizo tu amigo, te pedí disculpas por mi comportamiento y me aceptaste como tu amigo, y me alegré, no sabes cuanto, hasta ese entonces yo no sabía el porqué me comportaba así contigo, pero luego te hiciste muy amiga de Jasper, y me moría de los celos, y fue cuando me di cuenta que me enamoré perdidamente de ti, comencé a cambiar, quería ser una mejor persona por ti. Tú, me robaste el corazón sin proponértelo si quiera. Por ti es que hice esta locura, se que es un poco tonto, pero no podía seguir así, necesitaba decírtelo, sin que tengas la opción de huir de mí, solo te pido una oportunidad para demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti. Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia? - respire profundo, despues de decirle todo esto, esperaba que ella sintiera lo mismo por mi. La mire y vi que estaba llorando, eso no me lo esperaba, me puse triste, todo era por mi culpa._

_-Bella, comprendo si tu no… - no termine de hablar, ella colocó un dedo en mis labios haciéndome callar. Yo seguía triste, me sentía de lo peor, se suponía que debería estar feliz, pero el temor a su rechazo, era como una daga directo al corazón. Baje la mirada, no quería verla a los ojos cuando me decía no._

_-Edward, mírame – levanté la mirada – no quiero verte triste, no me gusta verte triste, ¿porque haz de estarlo?, si eres correspondido, por que yo también estoy enamorada de ti, y estas lágrimas son de felicidad, pues no esperaba que hicieras esto por mi. Te quiero. Y sí quiero ser tu novia – sin decir más, la besé, la besé con todo el amor que sentía, ese día fue el más maravilloso del mundo."_

_Ese día la pasamos juntos, luego me explico que Jasper solo era su amigo, que él sabía que estaba enamorada de mi, por eso se hicieron más cercanos, y Alice estaba enterada de eso. Le pregunté que como había sabido que era yo, ella se ruborizó, y me dijo que conocía mi olor, y mi tacto, siempre sentía esa corriente, al igual que yo._

-Si, claro que lo recuerdo, como olvidarlo, fue el día más feliz de mi vida –

-Entonces, como te dije ella no quiere verte triste, te lo dijo ese día, se lo debes – asentí con la cabeza, aveces era muy difícil no sentir desasosiego, verla allí postrada en una cama, viendo como su vida depende un hilo.

**De solo pensar que estás,  
escondida en un rincón,  
preguntándote por qué?, por qué?, porque?, por qué?**

Así pasaron los minutos, las horas, los días.

Todas las tardes iba a verla. Siempre estaba junto a ella. Esperando verla despertar.

Pero como todos los días, nada. Todo era lo mismo.

_**Tú eres todo para mí  
todo lo que tengo yo,  
y sin tí no seguiré viviendo...  
tú si es que puedes entender  
yo jamás te dejaré.  
Aunque traten de alejarte de mí...  
**_

Estaba sentado como siempre en la banca cerca de la cama de ella, entre mis manos estaba la suya, me acurruque en su regazo, sintiéndome en paz y tranquilidad, estaba tarareando su nana, la que compuse para ella, por ella, cuando de repente sentí un ligero movimiento en la cama donde ella se encontraba, apresurado me erguí a la silla, y sentí mi corazón acelerarse

-¿Edward?-

Parecía irreal escuchar su voz, un sueño.

-¿Edward?, ¿que pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?– su voz sonaba áspera, y parecía dificultosa para ella el hablar, yo seguía observándola, parecía tan irreal. Acerqué mi mano a su mejilla, la toqué y tal como siempre su piel era suave, y su tradicional sonrojo apareció, para mi eso fue el mejor regalo que pudo haberme dado. Sin poderlo retener, una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla, pero esta era de felicidad, en sus ojos pude observar el desconcierto, pues no sabia en donde estaba, y que hacia en un hospital, rápidamente llamé a mi padre, para que viniera a revisarla.

_**Tú eres todo para mí  
todo lo que tengo yo,  
y sin tí no seguiré viviendo...  
tú si es que puedes entender  
yo jamás te dejaré,  
aunque traten de alejarte de mí...  
**_

Tenía entre mis manos su rostro, la miré fijamente, ella estaba sentada en la cama donde estuvo dormida tanto tiempo, y con toda la determinación del mundo le dije

-**_Tú _**eres todo para mí, todo lo que tengo yo, sin ti no seguiré viviendo, todo este tiempo he estado junto a ti, esperándote despertar, nunca perdí la esperanza, a pesar del tiempo, siempre estuve contigo, por que contigo estaba mi corazón y yo no podría vivir si tú te marchabas- la abracé con tanto amor que tenía guardado hace mucho tiempo, la besé, como siempre quise hacerlo, la tome de la mano, puse en mis hombros su mochila , y nos dirigimos a casa.

Hoy le dieron de alta, le dije eso por que era la verdad, es lo que siente mi corazón y mi alma.

_**Yo no te olvido,  
yo no te olvido,  
yo no me olvido...  
de ti, no, no, no...  
**_

Desde entonces no nos hemos separado, el día del accidente su padre le informó que tenía que regresar a vivir con su madre, por eso me dijo eso.

Pero ahora era diferente, ella ya no se iba, habló con su madre y su padre y pudieron solucionarlo, ella se quedaba conmigo a mi lado.

_**Tú eres todo para mí  
todo lo que tengo yo,  
Y sin tí no seguiré viviendo…  
Tú…**_

Hoy es nuestro primer aniversario, un año juntos.

-Te amo tanto, que sin ti no podre vivir, por que tú, _**Tú**_ me has devuelto la vida, por que a pesar de estar tanto tiempo dormida, yo no te olvido, y aunque traten de separarnos, no podrán – sus palabras fueron tan dulces que una tonta sonrisa asomo en mis labios, me acerqué a ella y la besé con todo fervor, demostrándole todo el amor que sentía.

La tome de la cintura y la hice girar, riéndonos, por que a pesar de las dificultades que se nos presenten nuestro amor es fuerte y duradero, y por que nosotros sabemos que nunca nos dejaremos.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Espero que les haya gustado_

_Merec un reviews...que dicen??...........me hacen feliz??_

_flowers-_


End file.
